The Nightmare Returns
by blueeyessmile
Summary: When a vision reveals Angel's worst nightmare, it is up to the Fang Gang, with a little help from the Scoobies to save the world, again.
1. Beginings

TITLE: The Nightmare Returns

AUTHOR NOTE: This is written in the third season of Angel (before Cordy became a demon, but after Connor was born.) and Sixth Season of Buffy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, and I do not claim to own them.

It was decided.

Cordelia Chase had at last convinced an overprotective Angel that she would be more than fine taking Connor for a walk, alone.

_It is daylight after all._ She reasoned. _And besides, the kid could use some sun._

Ensuring the baby was secured safely in the stroller and tucking in his blue blanket extra tight, Cordelia opened the weighty doors of the Hyperion Hotel and pushed the stroller outside. Noticing the way that the child squinted when the sun hit his face, she carefully pulled the top of the stroller down in order to stop the rays assaulting his eyes. As though grateful, the baby blurted contently and she took this as a signal to commence the walk.

_I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier_. She thought.

The sun tickled her skin, making her body feel warm and secure. As she sauntered by a nearby construction site, she overheard the exclamations of several builders.

"Look at her, Man! I want some of that."

"Too bad, looks like she's taken."

"And with a kid too!"

_I've still got it after all_. She smiled. _Not that any of those guys would ever have a chance with me._

Arriving at the local park, it was only then that Cordelia realized how tired she felt. Her eyes scanned the park searching for a seat. Finding what she desired, she unceremoniously fell into the chairs embrace, spinning the stroller around so that Connor faced her. She watched as in a peaceful sleep, his small chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

"You must have been tired too hey buddy?" She cooed

Almost hypnotized by the motion of his breathing, her eyes were fixed on the little boy in front of her.

The familiar tingling in her brain, alerted her of a vision that would follow.

"Please not now." She pleaded.

But to no avail, her body began to spasm, as she slid off the bench and onto the grass below. The distant chatter of children disappeared and was replaced by the thundering rush of blood to her head. The peaceful park scene evaporated before her eyes only to be replaced by lightning fast images.

_The deafening screams of a newborn, his arms punching thin air. _

_Read blotches clouding his porcelain face. _

_A flash of red. _

_And a laugh, _

The laugh was so sickeningly elated and happy that Cordy tumbled out of the vision with bile threatening to explode from her mouth.

Forcing herself to swallow, she did not move a muscle. Paralyzed by what she had witnessed in the vision. Slowly, the sounds of children laughing on the play equipment bought her back to her surrounds. She opened one eye cautiously, her head throbbing in protest.

"Are you alright miss?" A voice asked.

Opening both eyes slowly, she took in the sight of an elderly man looking down at her concern clouding his face.

Finding her voice she gasped. "Fine, thank you" and then added to explain her behavior "…I have epilepsy."

_Good job Cordy, lie to the nice old man_. She scolded herself. _Well I suppose I couldn't exactly say. "Oh I'm fine just another message from the Powers That Be, you know how it is, anyway thanks for caring!"_

"Would you like me to call an ambulance then dear?" he questioned further, absently tucking his shirt into his pants.

"No, no. Really I'm fine." She insisted, and then added. "Thank you for your kindness though."

As the man wandered off, somewhat dejectedly. Cordy panicked.

_Connor. _The thought spurred her into action. From her position on the ground, she spun the stroller around. Heaving a huge sigh of relief to find him still contently sleeping.

_That kid could sleep through an apocalypse… and probably will._

Using all the strength she had to pull herself up onto the seat, Cordy took out her mobile phone and pressed the number that was on autodial.

"Angel Investigations." A polite, English voice answered.

"Wesley, thank god." came a hoarse voice from the other end of the phone.

"Cordelia, is that you?" the polite voice was gone, and the concerned voice in place.

"Yeah, it's me. Vision, bad one." She explained quietly.

"Oh dear. Where are you?"

"Robinson Park-."

"I'm coming now. Stay where you are Cordy." Wesley quickly replaced the phone in its cradle and sprinted out of the office grabbing Angel's keys as he went.

Jumping into Angels prized Plymouth GTX, Wesley quickly started the engine, pushing the gear into drive as he pulled out of the Hyperion Hotel.

_It's a good think I didn't go to lunch as the others did_. Wesley decided.

While Fred and Gunn had taken a walk to the nearby café to enjoy lunch together. Wesley had decided to stay in his office, in case something urgent should arise. Angel, after all was patrolling the sewers and Cordelia had taken Connor to the park, so that just left Wesley. He had decided that as lovely as lunch would be, three was, in this case, definitely a crowd.

Wesley was now thankful that he had made right decision. If Cordy had not gotten on to any one at the hotel, she would be virtually stranded.

_Especially now that the visions take such a horrible toll on her. _He added silently.

It wasn't long ago when Wesley had watched his friend be severely burnt and scarred by the visions, when Wolfram & Hart had hijacked her connection to the Powers That Be and began sending their own sickening visions. Memories of Cordelia's hospital visit, two years before, still stung vividly in Wesley's mind. It was at that moment that Wesley had begun to research more deeply the origins of his friend's visions. He was helping in the only way he knew how, with a book in his hand and some lengthy translation. While Angel would fight the monsters that tormented his seer, Wesley settled for finding out as much about the visions as he possibly could, intending to stop the burden Cordy carried. She was like family to him after all…

Family.

A word that Wesley had never been particularly familiar with, that is until he came to Los Angles and joined the good fight alongside Angel and Cordy. They both genuinely cared about him and Wesley cared for them in away he had never felt for anyone ever before. Then Gunn joined the team, and Wesley embraced him as a brother. Followed by Fred.

An image of the striking but shy young woman filled his mind as a small smile emerged.

_Now is not the time to think of Fred_. He scolded himself. _Cordy's in trouble… and besides Fred and Gunn looked rather chummy heading off to lunch together. She obviously isn't interested in me…_

Pulling up onto the curb, almond brown eyes scanned the park. Children played and laughed, running wild on the play equipment nearby. Two teenagers, sat intertwined on a checkered picnic rug, staring longingly at each other. His eyes then registered what he was searching for.

Cordelia sat on a park bench in the foreground, gently caressing Connors cheek. Turning off the car and slamming the door behind him, Wesley ran over to his friend, when he reached his friend he sat down next to her, placing a comforting arm around her shuddering shoulders. Finally recognizing his presence, she turned to look up at the Watcher. Wesley was startled at what he saw. Mascara ran haphazardly down both of her pale cheeks, white teeth chattered audibly and her eyes seemed only to be half open, as though she was looking through him rather than at him.

Embracing his friend fully, he whispered reassurances. "It's okay Cordy…Shh, I'm here now. Everything is going to be fine."

She remained gathered in his arms, silent for a moment as though working up the strength to speak. "Thanks Wes. I'm glad you're here… But we _really_ need to get out of here."

"You saw something?"

"Of course I saw something Wes!" She said indignantly, but Wesley noticed her stricken face when he mentioned the vision.

_This can't be good. _He sighed, his mind conjuring horrible images of apocalypses and death. _I have a feeling this could be the worst thing we've come up against yet, if the look on Cordy's face was anything to judge by._


	2. Promises

TITLE: The Nightmare Returns

AUTHOR NOTE: This is written in the third season of Angel (before Cordy became a demon, but after Connor was born.) and Sixth Season of Buffy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, and I do not claim to own them.

The gentle thud of the door alerted Angel immediately of a new presence in the Hyperion Hotel. Brown eyes instantly left the file he was browsing through and traveled towards the noise.

Wesley held Connor securely in one arm and the other rested upon a slim shoulder, gently coaxing the woman in to the room. Glancing up to meet Angel's worried gaze, Cordelia stopped abruptly as there eyes connected.

"Cordy…what's wrong?" By her side in an instant Angel took the seer in his arms.

Wesley, sensing the need for his two friends to be together, began to descend the stairs, baby Connor sleeping soundly in one arm.

She didn't answer at first, but stood still and straight in Angel's embrace. Finally Cordelia broke down. Shaking hands grasped around the vampire's neck as sobs began to overtake her body.

"Just let me know what it is... I'll fix it Cordy. I promise."

Pulling away from Angel, she began to pace. "I don't know what to tell you …I mean you can't just tell somebody something like this…"

Halting her footsteps, his muscular arms grasped her elbows gently, but his words were firm. "I need to know Cordelia."

"…Connor…"

"Connor what?" Angel prompted his frown deepening. "What Cordy? Is he okay?"

"My vision…" tears fell freely form her eyes. "Connor was kidnapped."

Angel froze, his fist instinctively clenching. His previously concerned features went hard and set in their usual worry lines.

But the seer's hazel eyes seemed unfocused as she recalled terrors of her vision. "The woman…bright red hair. Laughing, she was so happy… she grabs Connor puts him into her car…he was screaming… so scared…always screaming."

Sharp pain sliced into her head, as she felt herself stumble back into the vision.

"Whoa Cordy." Placing a hand around her waist, Angel quickly led her to a nearby seat. "Hey…come back to me. I'm right here."

Hazel pupils focused on Angels with a burning intensity that caused the vampire to instinctively turn away.

"Sorry."

Although barely a whisper, the word caused Angel to immediately face her. "Cordy, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"No…you were right Angel. I shouldn't have taken Connor to the park…it was stupid." Cordy babbled. "I mean not only because of this _woman_…but also what would have happened if I had hit my head when I had the vision. Connor would have been completely stranded in that park. Anything could have happened-"

Lifting her chin so that she faced him he replied. "Cordy you have nothing to be sorry for. Without your visions we wouldn't have even known about this threat."

"But-."

"No. Cordy I'm glad that you took Connor to the park. He can't spend his whole life indoors. He's human and I just have a little trouble letting go okay?" Sighing he continued. "I trust you with my life, his life. There's nothing to be sorry about Cordelia."

Nodding slightly she allowed herself to fall back into the chair's full embrace.

Standing to his full height he growled.

"I'm going to find this son of a bitch. And I am going to rip out her throat. I promise you Cordelia her laugh will never torment your visions again because she will, in no way, lay one finger on my son."


	3. Action

TITLE: The Nightmare Returns

AUTHOR NOTE: This is written in the third season of Angel (before Cordy became a demon, but after Connor was born.) and Sixth Season of Buffy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, and I do not claim to own them.

Standing at the base of the stairs, the watcher observed as Angel swore vengeance against the women who haunted Cordelia's vision.

_He'll be no good whilst fighting this threat, when he's so caught up with anger._ Wesley sighed. _He has every right to be emotional…but Connor's life is at stake here and Angel needs to be focused and calm in order to protect him._

"Wesley." Angel's voice brought Wesley out of his daze.

Glancing up at the ensouled vampire Wesley spoke. "Angel. I assure you we will find this woman. It will undoubtedly be our highest priority."

Faltering for a moment, Angel whispered almost pleadingly. "He's my son Wes…only two months old."

Reaching out to lay a hand on his pale forearm, the seer sighed. "Hey…it's going to be okay. I mean we've worked through these things before. I know that we can keep Connor safe. But most of all I know that I am going to kill this godamn bitch for even considering hurting Connor-"

"What? Somebody wants to hurt Connor?" came a shaky voice form the entry of the hotel.

"Fred you're back." Wesley's face lit up as he swiftly moved towards the woman.

"Hiya Wes…It's real nice to see you and all." Fred drawled and then sped past the watcher into the hotel. "But what's all this about Connor? Is he alright?"

"Cordy has a vision." Angel explained. "Connor is under threat, again. You know I'm not going to stand for this anymore. He's a baby for Christ sake, he doesn't deserve this!"

"Why of course he doesn't." Fred agreed readily. "But we will find this person. It is what we do after all, being detectives and everything."

Gunn entered the hotel. "Hey ya'll. I tell you that cafe was really somethin'. We'll all have to go some time…and now everyone looks like the worlds going to end…Oh God is it?"

"In a way…my world will end." Angel said softly.

Fred joined Gunn and began to fill him in on the current threat to Connor.

"So what is this person like? Give me a description so I know who's ass to kick." Gunn announced.

"Well…she looked completely human to me…bright red hair…wearing this robe kind of thing. I couldn't see any horns, tails or scaly skin." Cordy summarized.

"That's rather peculiar considering the usual suspects are of demon origins. I don't really know were to begin researching" Wesley admitted.

"Well I'll try the internet. See if there are any rewards for the capture of Connor." Fred offered, walking to the desk and starting the computer.

"Yes, good Fred." Wesley agreed. "I suppose I'll begin sifting through my books, perhaps this woman is some sort of shape shifter?"

"I have no idea…" Cordy admitted. "But I have this feeling that she's really powerful-and definitely not human."

Unnoticed by the rest of the group, Angel slid into the watchers office and with one motion dialed a number he knew automatically.

Placing the phone to one ear he spoke. "I need to speak to Buffy."

_A/N: Please Review because I really would like to hear about your reactions and thoughts on this story. Thanks in advance, Bluecarru._


	4. Old wounds

TITLE: The Nightmare Returns

AUTHOR NOTE: This is written in the third season of Angel (before Cordy became a demon, but after Connor was born.) and Sixth Season of Buffy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, and I do not claim to own them.

"Angel." Came the voice from the other end of the phone.

The familiarity of the voice sent a shiver up Angel's spine.

_It's hard to believe that after all these years, I still feel bizarre when I talk to Buffy. _Angel thought and then shook his head, involuntarily chiding himself. _You can't think that way anymore Angel. What you had with Buffy was over long ago, and whatever you may feel-you can't go back._

"Buffy." Angel managed.

Thoughts returning to the present crisis, Angel sighed. "I need your help."

Pause.

"What is it Angel?"

Angel took in an unneeded breath. _How am I going to tell her about my son?_

'_Hey Buff, well the thing is me and Darla, you know the vampire bitch who tried to kill you? Well, anyway I got lonely and screwed her one night. Nine months later…'_

_Nope, that definitely wouldn't go down well…_

"Well…I have a son, Buffy."

"A son? What did you just say? I mustn't have heard you right…something about the sun?"

"You heard right…I'm a father."

The tension that filled the phone line was unbearable.

"…But that's impossible…and….and….you never told me…"

"We thought it was impossible too, believe me, no one was as shocked about this as me…but"

"But what…you didn't think to call?" Buffy bitterly spat.

"I didn't know what to say…how to tell you."

"Oh I don't know: 'Hey Buffy just thought I'd fill you in; I'm a daddy now.' Angel I thought we trusted each other…"

"I do trust you…it's just that I'm different to the man….pire you knew in high school. I've found my purpose…"

"And what purpose is that?"

"Saving those in need, working towards my redemption."

"Same deal as what I do…so what?"

"So I finally have a place in this world." Angel exhaled.

"So are you saying that the whole time you were with me you had no place in the world?" The slayer's anger flared.

"It's not about that Buffy. Look I don't need to get into this now. My son is in danger."

Silence added to the empty feeling that had settled in Angel's stomach.

From the other line, the slayer faltered. "…What can I do?"

"Cordy had a vision…Connor is in danger, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Connor." Buffy said the word slowly, still adjusting to the fact that Angel had a son.

"It's Irish…" Angel explained.

"It's beautiful." Buffy breathed, after a beat she recovered. "Did you say Cordy had a vision? What's with that? I mean Willow mentioned something to me once…but it's all kinda hazy…"

"Cordy…she's a seer. The powers that be send her visions of people who need help. I go out and kill them… I work for the powers that be now."

"That's big…so _Cordy _was chosen by these big shot power guys to recount these really important messages of people that need help to you." Buffy could not help her incredulous tone.

"…She's changed Buffy. She's not Queen C anymore…we've all changed…"

The weight of the last three words, led to another lull in the conversation.

"That's Dawnie calling me. I better go…when do you need me?"

"As soon as possible." Angel told her. "And bring the whole gang…from what Cordy tells me we're going to need all the help we can get."

_A/N: Thank you for your kind and encouraging reviews. _

_**If you could please let me know what I can improve on and which particular lines/story arcs you like/dislike I would be very appreciative. **_


	5. De ja vu

Slipping silently out of Wesley's office Angel silently applauded himself for having the courage to call in reinforcements, it was a difficult call to make after all.

_Buffy was a part of my life, a part of me for so long. There was never any middle ground, I was either completely in love with her or totally out of her life. This whole 'just friends' thing takes a little while to get used to._ He reasoned. _The most important thing right now is Connor. God…I don't know how I'd live if I lost him…_

"Angel."

Startled, the vampire spun around, his visage moving out of the shadows. An expectant gaze met his.

"Cordy…I didn't see you there."

"Don't try and cover it up mister. I see what you're doing." The seer advanced on Angel.

"You do…What?"

"Ringing Buffy."

A moment passed between them.

"I needed to Cordy…a slayer on our side might be just what we need to keep Connor safe."

Cordelia's eyes softened. "I understand that Angel. We all want to keep him safe."

When it looked as though the vampire was not going to say anything more Cordy sighed.

"So what happened. Were there long pauses? Dramatic sighs? Undistinguishable murmurs? Out with it!"

"We…" struggling to find the word Angel mustered. "Talked."

"Really? I gathered that from the sound of the voices. But what about?"

"Connor."

"…So she knows now huh? I thought you'd have to tell her, I mean she wouldn't take it so well if she turned up on our doorstep and you casually mentioned it right?"

"Not so well." Angel agreed. "But I still considered it."

"So she's coming to the bright lights of L.A. God, I haven't seen her for so long…or any of them for that matter."

The troubled look on the woman's face prompted Angel to speak.

"You've changed Cordy. We've all changed."

Nodding a little the seer glanced up. "I just hope they can see that."

"Cordy." Came a call from the hallway.

"Duty calls." Cordy shrugged a little as she walked away.

Wesley stood in anticipation, heavy dust laden book held tight.

"Yes, Cordy now is this similar to the woman from your vision?"

Cordy's trained eyes took in the picture before her, she shook her head. "No, no. She's nothing like this."

Closing her eyes, she willed the vision to reappear. "She's completely human looking. Anyone would think of her as a normal woman. But the power that I feel coming of her." Opening her eyes. "Wes I've never felt anything like it before."

"I'm not sure where to search next really…I'm afraid there isn't much to go on…unless-."

"No Wesley, I haven't had a vision."

"No I'm aware of that. I'm wondering perhaps if I should completely widen my search to include all types of demons and maybe even all mystical beings."

"You're the boss, boss." Cordy smiled.

The tapping of the keyboard stopped momentarily as Fred glanced up. "There's over 30,000 groups offering rewards for Connor…I don't really have much of a place to start."

"I wish there was something more to my vision." Cordy's tone was soft and apologetic. "I've been playing it over in my head… I don't think I've missed anything."

"Bet you missed me."

Glancing over to the door, Cordy's eyes met that of the slayer.

"Buffy. Hi." She said a small smile gracing her lips as she stood.

Before the slayer could respond, a storm of auburn hair rushed past enveloping Cordy.

"Hey Cordy. I haven't seen you in so long." Willow breathed.

"I know. It's been a while." The seer agreed returning the woman's hug. "So how have you been?"

"Really good, and you?"

"Good." Cordy nodded.

Now that the two had exhausted conversation, an awkward silence fell over the room.

Wesley moved forward to shake Willow's hand. "Hello Willow. Good to see you again."

"You to Wes."

"Let me introduce you to Fred, by the computer. And our other associate Gunn should be up soon, he's training in the basement."

"Nice to meet you Fred."

"Hi." The plylean gushed. "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard so much about ya'll, especially Buffy."

The slayers eyebrow arched.

The vampire walked down the Hyperion's stairs. "Buffy." He acknowledged, his eyes lingering on the slayer.

"Willow." He finally said, tearing his gaze away.

"Why is it that the man has to carry all the bags? Women want rights, right? So they should carry there own bags. Especially Buffy with her slayeresque strength." The voice grew louder as Xander reached the door, dropping several suitcases unceremoniously on the floor.

The man beside him, also dropped the suitcases he held and sighed. "Really Xander-."

Upon noticing the attention of the room Giles promptly stopped talking. "Wesley, Cordelia you are looking well." He smiled.

"Angel." He added.

"Hey Giles."

The watcher was genuinely shocked when Cordelia Chase embraced him. And then much to his astoundment, Cordy reached out to hug Buffy. The slayer, although noticeably stiff, embraced the seer.

When Cordy suddenly shrieked and pulled back.

"Jeez Cordy she doesn't have cooties!" Xander exclaimed, shocked at the callousness of her actions.

Cordy's brow furrowed and her eyelids began to flutter. The others stood shocked by Cordy's reaction, except for Angel who sensing a vision, reached the seer as her knees gave way. Wesley followed soon after, aiding Angel in restraining the girls writhing form.

"What's wrong with her?" Willow cried.

"Believe me this is nothing." Said Gunn who had just emerged from the stairs. He took his place beside Cordelia.

"I'm right here Cordy." Angel whispered. "Come back to me."

The brief flash over, the seer's lids slowly opened to reveal terrified eyes. Angel kept his supportive hold on his friend's weak body. "What is it? What did you see?"

"The lady…the lady that got Connor…form my vision...she killed Buffy."

**Thank you for your helpful and kind reviews, they have helped me to make this a better story for you. I'm counting on your review of this chapter and your evaluation of how I went capturing the relationships between the characters. _Also: The reason it has taken me so long to update is not out of laziness; it's because I broke my finger so it is taking me ages to write this. Hope you appreciate it and therefore review._**


	6. Commiserations and Inspirations

The silence that fell on the eerie hotel contrasted the previous commotion the vision had caused.

Fred took her eyes off Cordelia's shaking form, glancing cautiously upwards at the new arrivals. She was shocked at the looks of unmasked fear on all of their faces.

_The woman in Cordy's vision must be more dangerous than…..well anything we've came across before._ She concluded. _Certainly anything I've encountered._

Sensing the awkward lull in the room and seeing that the hosts attention was entirely on Cordelia, Fred felt that it was her place to step in and provide some reassurance and comfort to the guests.

"My, it is quiet in here" She whispered cautiously. "Ya'll don't need to worry about the vision though…'cause I'm sure we can defeat this 'Big Bad'. I mean, I don't really know who any of you are…except I know that you're special. Like us. I mean come on guys! It's like the ant who couldn't get up the tree- just 'because the tree is a little bigger and well more formidable than usual – that doesn't mean we can't overcome the problem. If we all work together I know we can do it! We can get over that tree and move on with our lives. I mean:"

Gesturing to Wesley with a shy grin. "We've got brains,"

"We certainly have the Braun" her gaze traveled admiringly over to Angel "But most importantly, we've got the sight: which means we're already one step ahead of the enemy. If we pool our resources and work together we can certainly overcome-."

"-Yes indeed Fred." Wesley interrupted with the intention of ending her babble. "We mustn't give up hope. However right now I think we all need some rest to come to terms with things. Wouldn't you agree Rupert?"

Tearing himself away from his thoughts, the watcher nodded. "Certainly."

"I can show you to your rooms if you would like" Wesley proceeded, moving towards the stairs.

Gunn took hold of a number of suitcases and followed. The Scooby gang slowly shuffled towards the upper level of the building, trapped in unpleasant thoughts of their last encounter with Glory. Dawn latched onto Buffy's arm and began to sob, but Buffy did not react to this, in a state of shock and disbelief. Giles took Dawn into his arms on the first floor landing, relieving Buffy of the child and whispered assurances into her ear.

Buffy stalked on, barely aware of her surrounds. History was repeating itself- and not any of the good stuff either but the worst most darkest time in her life. Glory was the only evil that truly frightened Buffy, making her fear for her friend's welfare in particular. She was also the only evil that had truly beaten her and, Buffy worried, would destroy her again.

_I've felt fear before._ She reasoned. _But never like this._

Placing her shaking hands on the door knob she twisted and entered the desolate suite.


	7. Regrouping

Since the members of Angel Investigations had not encountered Glory before, they were not nearly as affected by Cordy's declaration of her having reincarnated. So, under Wesley's guidance they began research immediately after their guests were settled.

Wesley stared resolutely at the enormous volume below him, pausing at regular intervals to scribble notes onto a nearby notebook. With each subsequent fact he learnt about Glory, his frown deepened.

_I do hope the fact that Cordy has received a vision of Glory means that there is a chance of defeating her._ He thought. _Surely the Powers that Be wouldn't send us on a futile mission, which would be suicidal._

Returning to his place in the book, Wesley found he had lost his concentration. Sighing, he decided to temporarily abandon research to replenish his energy.

Emerging from the office and reaching for the coffee pot, Wesley surveyed the lobby. Fred lay upside down on the lounge, reading with a fierce pace. Gunn was polishing a sword, absently watching Fred. Cordelia sat by the computer, her head resting contentedly on the keyboard, a soft snoring emerging from within.

"Anything?" Gunn asked.

"In terms of a quick and easy way to destroy her: No definitely not. In fact destroying her at all will be difficult enough." Was Wesley's curt reply.

"Well all I know is I'm just waiting for the part where I get to insert this" Gesturing to his sword. "Into some demon"

"I'm sure that time will come soon enough" Wesley assured him, studying Cordelia he turned to Gunn. "How long has she been-."

"- Neglecting her research duties?" Gunn finished. "About an hour. 'Spose we can't blame her though: I mean after the vision and all…she must be wrecked"

"Indeed."

The sound of gurgling echoed through the lobby as Angel appeared at the foot of the stairs with a bundle of blankets and clothes in his arms.

Fred brightened at this, unceremoniously scrambling from her vertical position to greet Connor. "Well hey there mister." She cooed softly.

Angel gratefully passed his son to Fred who proceeded to pull an assortment of silly faces, much to the pleasure of the infant.

"Have we found anything yet?" Angel asked.

"I've certainly ascertained many characteristics of Glory: but nothing that could be exploited as a weakness as of yet." Wesley replied.

"She's mighty strong and powerful" Fred chimed in.

"Of course she is, she would have to be to have killed Buff-." Gunn halted. "Sorry Angel man, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Angels face remained neutral. "It's fine." Noticing Cordelia's slumbering form, Angel sighed.

"I told her to get some rest: twice" Wesley said.

"And she refused on both accounts." Angel surmised.

"That's our Cordy." Gunn said.

Approaching the seer, Angel transferred her weight into his arms in a smooth motion. "Well, she can't argue now." The vampire swiftly moved up the stairs.

That morning saw the Sunnydale group emerge from slumber with comparatively higher spirits and a sense of urgency gripped the entire group. After quiet reflection-or not so quiet on a sobbing Dawn's part- they had each individually seemed to reach a similar resolve, emerging from their rooms together, determined to defeat Glory.


	8. Risky tactics

_The Hotel was certainly large, yet never have I recalled so many inhabitants present at one time._ Wesley observed, his eyes traveling from young Dawn rocking Connor, on the floor upwards to sister Buffy, gazing down protectively and taking in the many other figures skewed haphazardly around the lobby of the Hotel.

Giles returned from Wesley's office immersed in a thick volume. Now all accounted for, a meeting of sorts was initiated unexpectedly by Willow.

"So now we're all here. We need to think." The redhead began with confidence which came as a surprise to Cordelia. "We need to be very, very smart about the way we tackle Glory. Or else…"

"There is no or else." Angel firmly spoke.

"We mustn't be hasty." Wesley concurred. "From my readings I also would not advise an outright attack. Certainly not yet."

"So what? We wait around here in this dusty Hotel for the apocalypse?" Dawn spat, and then countered. "No offence about the dust."

Cordy looked at Wesley. "See I told you that dust was evil and spawning."

"Can I just ask…" Fred advanced cautiously. "What mistakes were made last time, which caused Glory to be so…unsuccessfully dead?"

"We gave it everything we had." Defended Xander.

Noticing Fred's abashed shrinking, Cordy countered. "Of course you did, Fred's a methodical thinker though, and she has a point. What worked well last time? Physical violence? The witchy stuff?"

"Willow was by far Glory's greatest adversary." Giles responded. "It seems physically, Glory is heavily armored and very difficult to injure or kill."

"So we play with that then." Gunn said. "But tell me there's something for the rest of us to do, that involves some serious decapitating – 'cause I'm not going to sit here and be useless."

"Of course." Wesley said, although rather than affirming Gunn's value, the ex- Watcher seemed to be on a different train of thought. "There are more opponents for Glory this time. That must be where our strength lies, in sheer number. Or further, if witchcraft has been successful then perhaps spells which are maximized by physical strength could be effective…"

"You mean, you want me to drain other people's strength for my spells. No-." Willow looked alarmed.

Giles intervened. "Wesley's right Willow, all possibilities must be looked at, and considering the strength in this room, perhaps this would be the best strategy."

"How do we know if it works?" Buffy asked.

"It would be too risky to test this method for the first time against somebody such as Glory. Perhaps we should run a trial before then." Giles mused, and then turned to Cordelia. "Did your vision reveal any particular time in which it was to occur."

As the seer shook her head uncertainly, Giles responded: "Then we must assume attack is imminent. We begin the trial today."

Willow's eyes widened, but her bottom lip was set-a classic sign of her patented 'resolve face'.


	9. Trying and Trials

Willow gawked at the figure above her. So large was it, that it's shadow imposed darkness upon her pastel face.

_So this is my enemy._ The Witch recognized, drawing a deep breath. It's eyes, although hollow spoke a myriad of threats and warnings, and at last Willow averted her gaze from the figure.

"Willow really, must you look so concerned?" Giles's English brogue broke into her thoughts. "It is after all only a punching bag."

"With drawn-on eyes." Dawn added reassuringly.

"Yes." Willow affirmed. "But no. What this punching bag represents is so much more Giles. My magic has been…unsteady at best lately and now I'm attempting a dangerous and complex spell like this? What was I thinking!"

"There is no need for worry Willow." Giles assured her, crouching down to meet the gaze of the sitting witch. "There are many of us here to break the spell if necessary. It will not get out of hand."

"Now it won't." Willow agreed. "But what about when I'm working this whammy against Glory? Everyone will be too busy to monitor the absorption of magic then! What with the injury, the maiming and the…death."

Wesley, upon overhearing the conversation from the door of his office approached the woman. "Willow, if this method works as I believe it will there may be no injury at all. Don't you think that's worth aiming for?"

With a swift nod, Willow asked. "Then how do we get this thing started?"

"Giles and I have discussed this, and we believe that logically the person you should erm… 'borrow' energy from should be strong enough to remain functional without the energy." Wesley spoke.

"So somebody with super strength, like Buffy or Angel or something?" Dawn guessed.

"Possibly." Wesley responded. "Although we are currently unsure as to whether the spell refers to physical strength or psychic strength."

"Or for that matter any type of strength: intellectual, emotional. It is all rather vague." Giles put in. "We feel it would be safest to start with someone who has great physical strength…"

"That's the regular muscle man that is me." Buffy chirped from the foot of the stairs. Her petite form and blonde locks protesting against her statement.

"Buffy." Giles met the slayers eyes and then stood. " I shall assemble the others then."

The spell itself was not a traditional one, with a lack of any real ingredients or rituals-much to the convenience of the individuals who gathered around the two figures on the ground of the basement.

Wesley, who had taken an increasingly foremost role amongst the group, directed Willow. "Your skin must connect with Buffy's in some way, according to my sources."

Willow took Buffy's hand within hers, and Buffy gave her friend a reassuring squeeze.

"Now you must centre yourself Willow, taking Buffy's force as your own."

The room fell silent. Willow squeezed her eyes shut, and Buffy followed. The silence grew longer as the surrounding group waited tentatively.

After many drawn out minutes, Xander lost patience. "Why isn't is working?" He asked almost accusingly of Wesley.

At the very same moment, a soft white light appeared where Buffy and Willow were connected, and Willow's closed eyelids began to dance with movement.

"It's working." Fred gasped.

Willow's cheeks began to blossom with colour and energy, as Buffy's skin took on a dull pallor. Their hands shook with power.

"Yes, now Willow. Direct your power at the punching bag." Giles directed.

The witch did not respond, causing Wesley's eyebrows to furrow with concern.

"Wesley?" Angel from his point beside Willow, questioned as to whether he should break the spell.

Wesley held his hand up.

Willow at once dropped Buffy's hand, breaking the connection and gazed up at the punching bag, with a simple blink sending it exploding into thousands of pieces of stuffing.

Fred shrieked at the noise, fearfully hiding behind nearby Gunn.

"That was cool." Dawn exclaimed.

Xander approached Buffy. "Hey, are you ok?"

The slayer nodded, but her pale face told otherwise.

Giles counseled Willow. "Good work Willow, how do you feel?"

"There's still so much power in me. That I haven't used. Giles I need to get rid of it." Willow gripped Gile's lapels fiercly.

"This is normal Willow. I assure you. Perhaps, if anything, an advantage, as you can store this power until later, when it is needed."

The witch shook her head wildly. "I can't control it-."

"Yes you can. Breathe Willow, slowly now." Giles withdrew some powder from his pocket and muttered several phrases in an undistinguishable language before sprinkling it's contents upon the witch below.

Willow instantly quieted. "Thankyou Giles, I'm sorry. I-."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

Xander assisted Buffy in standing. "I'm going to help her upstairs." He announced, leading her off.

Cordelia, sensing she was needed, helped Willow to her feet and up the stairs towards the lobby.

After the basement was largely clear, Giles approached Wesley.

"That worked better than expected, not to mention unexpectedly."


End file.
